Whiskey Lullaby
by Keira-93
Summary: Suicide story. There's nothing else that can be said. Kairi/Sora and minor Riku/Sora & Kairi/ Tidus. WARNING: Do not read if you don't like sad stories!


Kairi walked into Sora's apartment not expecting to see him on the couch his slim figure covered by their best friend Riku

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or Whisky lullaby. I only wrote this fan fic.

A/N: Don't read if you don't like sad stories because this one is really sad. But if you're into music the song "Whisky Lullaby" By: Brad Paisley is what this fanfiction is most based off of, with minor differences.

xxXxx

Kairi walked into Sora's apartment not expecting to see him on the couch his slim figure covered by their best friend Riku's. Mouths joined, hips pressed together.

Sure, Kairi knew that Riku and Sora where close. Closer then she was with her sister Selphie she thought sometimes, but she hadn't thought this. No, she'd been with Sora for almost two years now, this just couldn't be happening.

Kairi stood frozen in the entry way and neither of the boys seemed to notice that she was standing there until she suddenly gasped and spun around heading back for the front door.

"Kairi!" Sora's voice yelled out at her, followed by a loud thump as Sora fell of the couch and onto the ground, but she didn't stop; she needed to get away, to think.

Kairi just kept walking until she realized that Sora wasn't following her anymore and she was at the park a few blocks away. She watched as a few parents played with their kids or just sat watching them with smiles. She had always dreamed about have a family and it only seem logical that Sora would be the father, but those dreams they were gone now. She couldn't even think about them after...after what she had just seen. She went over and sat down on one of the benches that was within view of the park.

Kairi may have been shocked but at the same time she wasn't all that surprised. She had on several occasions just showed up to surprise Sora and found him and Riku closer then what was normal for just being friends, but she had always pushed it way thinking that it was just because they where really close friends. She was wrong, and now she knew that it was pretty obvious.

"_Love makes you blind."_ Everybody used to say. Not many off them really knew just how true that saying was. Kairi had been totally oblivious to what was going on in front of her. When she saw the boys closer then they probably should have been she pushed it aside saying that they where just really good friends.

She sighed and moved so that she was lying down across the length of the bench and looking up at the sky. Listening to the sound of children screaming clamed Kairi down enough for her to think straight. She would have to let Sora go, no matter how much it killed her. But what scared her most was what was she going to do without him?

She would make do. Tidus had been hitting on her lately maybe she could get with him? If anything it would get her mind off of Sora.

Kairi closed her eyes and moved her head towards the playground. She didn't think she could do it. Just dump Sora and go for Tidus right away. It would break her, but at the same time it would heal her.

Sighing again Kairi swung her legs over the edge of the bench and headed back to her place.

xXx

"Sora, stop talking." Kairi said. Sora had appeared at her apartment a few minutes ago and had been aimlessly rambling ever sense he saw her, "It's over. That's the end of it. Nothing else needs to be said. You have Riku and you seem to be happy with him. Not to mention that he likes you too."

"Kairi," He said, "Just give me one more try. I promise I won't do anything like that again. I mean it was a one time thing. You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Sora, but I just can't keep up a relationship like this. I can't trust you anymore." She moved to her front door and held it open for him and gave him a weak smile, "Just leave please. I don't want to have to force you out."

Sora frowned, looking up at her, his eyes begging her not to make him leave but he didn't protest, "Alright." And with that he walked out of the door and out of Kairi's life. It was as though they had never been together. And Kairi thought that it would be for the better of both of them.

She took one last look down that hall that he had walked before closing the door and picking up her phone and dialing the number on her fridge that just a few hours ago she had been planning to get rid of.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tidus. I broke up with Sora."

xXx

One year later.

xXx

All lights off, blinds closed, beer in one hand, the other clenched in a fist. It was the typical Saturday, or Friday, or was it Thursday? Well whatever day of the week it was it wasn't to surprising to find Sora at his apartment sitting in his living room alone. He could never remember what day of the week it was these days. He barely remembered going to work.

He took another swig of the beer in his hand finishing it off. He couldn't even feel the sting that the liquor used to have going down his throat. He slammed the bottle down on the coffee table and stood up shakily.

_Why?! Why did she have to leave like that?_

He regained his balance, or as much of it as he could, before he stumble his way into his room. He sat on the corner off his bed, picking up the picture that was sitting on his nightstand. It was the same picture that had been there for over three years. The one of Kairi, sitting on the dock by the ocean her feet hanging over the edge as she looked back and yelled at Sora to stop taking pictures and come join her. All the while the sun was setting in the background and making the water turn from a deep blue into all different shades of reds, oranges, and yellows.

Holding the picture tightly in his hand he leaned over the bed and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil from the desk against the wall shakily writing a note on it and putting it down on the nightstand. Placing the picture back down next to it.

He opened the little stand and pulled out the small device that could take his life away within the matter of seconds.

He knew that he couldn't take it anymore; he could stand up off his knees. He'd been down on them for to long now.

With a shaky hand he put the barrel up next to his head and he took on last look at her picture before…he pulled the trigger.

xXx

"Hey, Sora." Axel yelled through the wooden door to Sora's apartment, "get off your ass and come out with us. We were going to have a few drinks and then just go hang at my place for a while."

"Don't say anything about drinks to him," Riku mumbled hitting Axel's arm, "He's probably had enough drinks as it is. It'll be just like every other Saturday."

They knocked on the door loudly, but no one answered, so they tried calling his phone. Still no answer. Next they tried the door.

The door was open and the two boys walked into the small apartment. Axel went into the kitchen where he found the usually collection of bottles sitting by the sink. He shook his head and started to clean up the mess that was spread across the rest of the kitchen, and apartment for that matter.

But a minute later Riku showed up in the doorway his face white, eyes blurred from tears, and hand shaking as he grabbed the door way for support. In one of his hands he held something but Axel couldn't tell what it was because of Riku's strong grip on it.

'What's up?" Axel asked casually.

"Sora's..." the boy bit his lip and took a deep breath before he could continue, "Sora committed suicide."

Axel froze for a moment, but didn't say anything. He just picked up the phone sitting on the counter and called the police.

"Axel," Riku said when he had hung up the phone, "This was with him." He handed Axel the small piece of paper and a photo that he'd been holding.

xXx

Kairi's phone rang.

Why now? She was having such a good dinner with Tidus. It was their one year aninvsery so they were celebrating by going to one of the nicest places in town. She had specifically told people not to call her unless it was an emergency so it better be no hell of an emergency.

"Hello." Kairi said, flipping her phone open and as she stepped outside into the warm spring air.

"Kairi?" Riku's voice came in.

"Yeah?" Kairi said confused. She knew it was Riku but she hadn't talked to him in months so why was he calling her now?

"You need to come over here." he said, "It's important." Riku was sounding more serious then she had ever heard him and it kind of scared her.

"Okay." Kairi said slowly, "Where are you?"

"Where at Sora's." Axel's voice cut in.

"Alright." Kairi hung up the phone and went back inside, grabbing her purse she said to Tidus, "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

He nodded, "It's alright." He smiled and Kairi couldn't help but smile back before she walked back outside and got into her car.

xXx

Kairi drove up to Sora's apartment building only to see that there was a police car and an ambulance sitting right out side. She bit her lip hoping that nothing bad had happened to Sora. Sure it had been a while sense she talked to him, but that didn't mean that she wasn't still worried about him.

Kairi walked up the first flight of stairs and up to the second where Sora's place was. He was living in the same crappy apartment that he had been living in for five years now. Kairi still didn't understand why he didn't just go find a nicer place to live.

The police officer stopped her from going into the hallway however. So she pulled out her phone and call Riku who immediately came and said something to the guard who nodded and let them pass.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked looking at Riku's grim face.

He didn't say anything just lead her into Sora's apartment, but stopped in the doorway. She looked at him for a moment before following the sound of voices down the hall towards Sora's room. She turned the corner and…

Kairi felt her dinner starting to come back up but she held it down as she started at the lifeless body.

Sora was laying face down in the bed his eyes covered being that his face was down in the pillows. The gun that had shot the bullet though his head was laying on the floor right under where Sora's loose arm hung off the bed. The bullet shot it's self wasn't big, but the amount of blood was astonishing covering a large spot on the white sheets.

Axel seeing Kairi just standing there stopped talking to the officer that was in the room and went over to her, "Come on," he said lightly dragging her towards the living room.

"Why?" Kairi asked more to herself then to Axel as he sat her down on the couch and he sat down across from her on the coffee table.

"We're not totally sure but he left this." He handed Kairi a small slip of paper and a picture.

The picture was from shortly after the two of them had just met. They had just been friends, but it had always seemed like so much more. She tucked the picture behind the note and read the shaky hand writing:

_No matter what happens. I'll love you till I die, Kairi. Sora_

Kairi looked up at Axel wiping away tears. "I…He…This was my entire fault." She sobbed.

"Don't say that, it's not true." Axel said pulling the girl into his arms and trying to comfort her, "It was not your fault. And you commit that to memory."

xXx

The burial was held a week later. They gathered at a small church just outside of town for the service. Kairi had been asked to speak, but she couldn't. She sat in one of the many rows of benches watching as Riku and Axel went up to say things about him, trying to make people laugh even though everyone seemed to be crying.

Kairi was sitting with Tidus and was surprised to find that on her other side was Sora's mom. Trying as hard as she could to keep her composure like Kairi, but neither of the girls seemed to be doing to well.

They buried Sora underneath the willow tree that he had always loved so much. It was on his families land and marked the start of a new graveyard. It was tree that had so many memories even for Kairi. Where they had there first kiss, where they had found the wounded owl that Sora had insisted on helping, and where he'd tripped and broken his arm.

Kairi stay long after everyone else had left. The sun was starting to set and there Kairi sat beside him, flowers still in her hand. She felt like if she let go of the flowers she would be letting go of Sora forever. And she wasn't ready to do that, even though she knew that she had to. It was to late to bring him back now.

She stood up and finally lied the flowers down on the freshly covered grave, letting go of Sora altogether with them.

Kairi turned when she heard someone humming a sad song behind her, her eyes met Axel who was looking down at the grave changed back into normal cloths. "What are you humming?"

"While the angel sang a whisky lullaby…" Axel sang slowly singing one of the verses of his song. When he stopped he smiled at her lightly, "Come on it's late, I'll take you home."

Kairi nodded and followed the tall redhead back to the road, taking one last look over her should before she climbed into the passengers seat.

xXx

Six months later

xXx

Riku lay on his living room floor. It was six months to the day that he had found Sora just lying there lifeless. He couldn't get the image out of his head.

Slowly he stood up and went over to his stereo turning on music loudly and then moved to the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of whisky and pulled off the top without hesitation. He gulped down half the bottle not caring how about how bad he knew he would probably fell in a few hours.

He moved back down to his living room laying flat on his stomach and pressing his face down into the carpet. It smelt like alcohol.

He took another large drag this time he sat up using the couch as a support. He leaned against it looking around the room. It was dark, after midnight by now. But the moon gave off a bright glow so that he could see his reflection in the TV screen. He glared at his reflection.

It was entirely my fault. If only I hadn't persuaded him to go along with me that one day.

Riku finished off the rest of the bottle put it down on the floor next to him. Leaning over he grabbed the knife off the small table and brought it to one of his wrist. He didn't hesitate to drag it across the flesh and cut deep into his veins. And he didn't care about the pain as he did the same thing to the other wrist.

He already had the note he'd written sitting on the small table and that picture of Sora was sitting in front of him only a single drop of blood landed on it as Riku looked down at it one last time.

xXx

Kairi sat on her bed gulping down another shot and instantly refilling it. She looked at her TV screen. She had her laptop hocked up and was watching videos and looking a pictures of Sora. It had been exactly six months sense they'd found him lying in his bed. It had been six moths sense Kairi had last seen him. And it had been eighteen moths sense she had told him just leave her. Eighteen months sense she had caught him with Riku.

She shot another few glass and looked up at a picture of Sora when he was younger, the only younger picture of him that she had. He looked to be about thirteen, but Kairi had never asked how old he really was. He was stand under the willow tree that they had buried him under.

She had run out of shots and got off the bed going to the kitchen where she found a bottle of vodka. She grabbed it and brought it back into her room with her where she sat back down on her bed and took and long drag from it.

A video started to play. It wasn't just her and Sora like most of the videos she had where. This one had Riku, Sora, Selphie, Axel, Roxas, and a few others that Kairi couldn't identify. It was from Sora's birthday three years ago. They had gathered everyone up at one of the local parks. Selphie had brought the camera but somehow Kairi found herself taping with it. The others where cheer and yelling as Riku ran off the dock and did a cannon ball into the lake. Sora just watched smiling until Axel came out of no where and picked him up going over to the end of the dock and throwing him in. Sora broke the surface of the water gasping for air, but he was laughing all the same.

Kairi drank the rest of the bottle and brought up the word document on her computer screen before she reached for the gun that sat next to the laptop. She looked at it for a minute holding down on her lap, in her hands. She stroked it gently once and then brought it up to her head.

She took one last look at the TV screen before she pulled the trigger. And she saw the picture of Sora smiling up at the camera from behind the small note that she had up.

xXx

Axel pulled open the door to Riku's place. "That's weird." He said; Riku almost never had his front door open. "Hey Riku what's up?" He called to the boy.

When he didn't get an answer he raised his eyebrows and moved into kitchen and then into the living room where he saw the boy lying face on the floor wrists slashed and clutching the blood stain free picture of Sora. The knife was laying next to him blood soaked.

He moved in to get a closer look and saw the note sitting on the table. He picked it up and read:

_I'm sorry that I hurt you, Sora. I'll love you till I die, even though that's what got to you. Riku_

Axel put the note back down; he frowned, but pulled out his cell phone and called the police. He was disappointed that he had to do this twice in his life, let alone twice in one year.

xXx

"Hey, sis what you up to?" Selphie called as she skipped into the apartment's entry way.

She didn't hear an answer so she figured that her sister was still sleeping. She moved towards the bed room skipping until she got to the closed door. She knocked and called, but getting nothing she open the door.

Kairi lay face down in the pillows, gun still loosely gripped in one hand. Selphie couldn't help but scream and then cry and then just freeze not knowing what to do. One of the neighbors heard her and came to see what was going on, but by the time they got there Selphie was standing in front of the computer screen reading the note that said:

_Sora, I didn't mean to put you through all that. And even if it didn't seem like it, I'll love you until I die. Kairi_

The girl stood there staring at the note and weeping. She didn't know what else to do; she was just in to much shock.

xXx

Two caskets where carried into the small church just out side of town this time. No one went up to speak because no one knew what to say. Or maybe it was because everything was said without words.

They buried the two beside Sora beneath the willow. And one by one they gave their flowers to all three young people. All dead and all so innocent.

Selphie and Axel stood next to each other until much after everyone else had left. And together they sang a Whisky Lullaby.

xxXxx

A/N: I know it was sad, but I warned you. I nearly started crying writing this, but it just seemed like it would be a really good idea so I had to write it.

Review Please. I want to know what you thought.


End file.
